Joonie?
by Gritz 'Nell' Ahnelle A
Summary: Suho menyukai Kris. semua yang ada pada Kris. tapi menurut penglihatan nya, Kris sepertinya menyukai Ho Joon, dan terbukti dengan sebuat surat Cinta yang Suho temukan dari tas Kris teruntuk Joon ie. "Really?"/ "apa maksud nya ini?" / " dia pasti salah paham." a KrisHo EXO story feat KiJoon Topp Dogg


Joon~ie?

_Gritz Ahnelle A, present_

_._

_._

_._

_A KrisHo Drabble_

_An EXO Fiction_

_High School!AU_

_Teenage, Romance_

_Don't like don't read_

_And don't forget to gimme A Review_

_Ahh one more._

_Don't forget to Fav this story_

_._

_._

_._

Kim Joon Myeon.

Atau panggil saja Suho, si namja mungil yang manis dan juga baik hati, si manis yang ceria, si manis yang diam diam mempesona semua orang dengan kebaikan hati nya dan juga senyuman manis nya.

" kau melamun, Ho?"

Suho tersenyum manis saat melihat orang yang menyapa nya di pagi hari ini, Wu Yi Fan, atau lebih keren di panggil Kris, teman sebangku Kris, dan juga teman baik Kris.

" tidak, aku tidak melamun, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Jawab Suho dengan senyuman manis nya yang tak pelak membuat Kris terpesona.

" baiklah, Kim Joon Myeon, jangan tersenyum terlalu manis seperti itu padaku, aku tak mau kehilangan banyak darah karena _Nosebleed _melihat senyum mu."

Suho menanggapi gurauan Kris dengan tawa renyah nya.

" baiklah, Kim. Kurasa aku harus keluar dulu, aku harus menemui Kidoh yang cerewet itu."

" ya. Ya. Pergi saja sana."

Jawab Suho dengan membuat _gesture _dengan tangan nya seakan akan mengusir Kris.

" Bye."

Suho tersenyum melihat punggung Kris yang mulai hilang di balik pintu kelas nya. Di balik senyuman manis Suho yang selalu ia bagi pada Kris, tersembunyi suatu perasaan yang menyesakkan hatinya, perasaan yang selalu nyaman di samping Kris dan juga perasaan ingin selalu di samping Kris, perasaan tak ingin kehilangan Kris.

Ia Cinta Kris.

.

Srett.

.

Suho mengerutkan kening nya saat melihat sebuah amplop kecil berwarna biru muda jatuh dari tas Kris.

" _like a love letter."_

Gumam Suho sembari mengambil surat itu.

" oke, Kris. Mianhae, aku membuka amplop ini, aku begitu penasaran."

Gumam Suho sembari terkikik geli membayangkan wajah marah dan kesal Kris ketika tahu kalau ia membuka amplop penting nya, pasti sangat Lucu.

_Annyeong Sweetie._

Wajah Suho merona merah saat membaca baris pertama dari surat yang ada di dalam amplop biru itu.

" asshh, Kim Joon Myeon, kenapa kau malah merona hanya dengan membaca sebaris kalimat yang Kris buat? Mungkin saja ini bukan untuk ku 'kan?"

_Hey, mengapa kau sangat manis, eumbb? Hah, kau sangat hebat dalam membuat jantung ku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat hanya dengan melihat senyum mu, apa kau selalu tersenyum semempesona seperti itu pada orang lain? Kuharap kau tidak melakukan itu, karena aku bisa saja membutakan mata mata yang telah melihat senyuman mempesona mu itu, ingat senyuman mempesonamu hanya untuk ku, ok?_

_Hahaha, bukankah aku terdengar sangat Egois karena ingin memiliki senyuman mempesona mu itu seorang diri, tapi itulah kenyataan nya, aku ingin memilikimu, memiliki mu hanya untuk ku._

_So, Joon~ie, would you be mine?_

.

Nyutt

.

Dada Suho berdenyut Sakit, Joon~ie? Siapa itu Joon~ie? Seperti nya Kris sangat tergila gila pada Joon~ie ini.

" hey, Ho. Kau sedang apa?"

Suho tersentak kaget saat seorang namja manis berambut kecoklatan yang memakai kacamata yang mirip kacamata _Harry Potter _itu.

" ahh, Ho Joon~ie, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuata. Dan kau tau, kau membuatku kaget, Joon."

" ahahaha, Mianhae, kalau begitu aku ke perpus dulu, kurasa aku memiliki tugas _biology, so, bye Suho."_

Suho melambaikan tangan nya saat Ho Joon melambaikan tangan padanya.

_Wait._

_Ho Joon? Joon~ie?_

_Apa Joon~ie yang Kris suka itu Ho Joon?_

Suho kembali mengarahkan pandangan nya pada Ho Joon yang sedang tertahan di depan pintu kelas nya, Ho Joon di hadang oleh Kris, dan tampak mereka sedang bergurau berdua.

_Ahh, benar, Kris menyukai Ho Joon, lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku menyukai Kris, Kris menyukai Ho Joon, apa Ho Joon juga menyukai Kris? Wahh, kalau Ho Joon benar menyukai Kris, maka sudah tamatlah kisah cinta pertamaku._

_._

_._

_._

Kris mengernyitkan kening nya saat melihat format tempat duduk di kelas nya.

" hey, kenapa ini jadi berubah?"

Tanya Kris pada Kidoh yang kini duduk di bangku yang biasa nya di duduki oleh Suho.

" Suho yang meminta pindah, kata nya ia ingin duduk di sudut yang lain."

Jawab Kidoh yang masih focus dengan Tab-nya.

" jadi Suho duduk dengan siapa?"

Tanya Kris yang kini duduk di bangku nya.

" Suho duduk di belakang dengan Se Hun."

Kris menolehkan kepala nya kebelakang, melihat Suho yang tengah duduk di jajaran belakang dengan Se Hun.

" kau menyukai Suho?"

" Ye?"

Kris memekik kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Kidoh.

" kau menyukai Suho?"

" err… a-aku-"

" dari cara mu tersenyum dan berkelakuan manis pada Suho, aku tau kau menyukai Suho."

Ujar Kidoh yang kini menyimpan Tab-nya di meja, mengalihkan pandangan nya pada mata tajam Kris.

" aku memang menyukai nya, tapi beberapa hari ini Suho tampak menjauh dariku, _you know what I mean, rite?"_

_" yeah, I know."_

_" so, what should I do now? I just don't want to Missing he."_

_" just confess to him that you loving him so much."_

_" ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

Pekikan kaget dari Kris –yang lebih tepat di sebut teriakan itu- membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas –termasuk Suho- menatap nya heran.

" ahh, maaf, aku mengagetkan kalian."

Ujar Kris sembari membungkuk meminta maaf.

" apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan kenapa kau berteriak tuan Wu?"

Kidoh tersenyum saat melihat si cantik Ho Joon, namja chingunya.

" aku hanya sedang mengusulkan sesuatu pada Kris."

Jawab Kidoh.

" ahh, Ya Kris, aku menolak cintamu."

" HAH?"

Ucapan Ho Joon kali ini membuat kedua namja tampan bermarga 'Jin' dan 'Wu' itu memekik kaget.

" apa maksud mu, Ho Joon?"

Tanya Kris yang shock dengan penolakan Ho Joon, ia shock bukan karena ia ditolak oleh Ho Joon, tapi karena-

_Memang nya aku pernah menembak Ho Joon?_

" ini, suratmu ku kembalikan."

Kidoh langsung mengambil surat yang di serahkan oleh Ho Joon dan membaca nya.

" Kris? apa maksud ini?"

Tanya Kidoh dengan wajah marah nya, tentu saja ia akan marah karena teman nya ini dengan secara gamblang nya menyatakan cinta –lewat surat cinta- pada kekasih cantik nya. Kali ini Kris yang merebut surat itu dari Kidoh.

" ini kan surat ku untuk Suho."

Jawab Kris pelan.

" begini Kidoh, Ho Joon, kurasa kalian salah paham, sungguh demi apapun, aku sama sekali tak mencintai atau bahkan berniat memiliki kekasih cantik mu ini, Kidoh. Surat ini ku buat untuk Suho."

Jelas Kris.

" _really?"_

Kris menganggukkan kepala nya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Ho Joon.

" kau tau siapa yang memberikan surat ini padaku, Wu?"

Tanya Ho Joon, Kris menggeleng.

" yang memberikan surat ini padaku adalah Suho."

" MWO?"

Ho Joon menutup kedua telinga nya yang terasa sakit karena sedari tadi dua namja tampan di hadapan nya itu terus berteriak di hadapan nya.

" kurasa Suho salah paham padamu Kris."

Ujar Kidoh sembari menepuk pundak Kris yang sekarang tampak frustasi.

_Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?_

" ahh, aku punya ide untuk Kris."

" ide apa?"

" ide untuk menyatakan Cinta Kris pada Suho, Kris ayo ikut aku."

Ujar Ho Joon yang langsung menyeret Kris keluar dari kelas, tak menyadari tatapan sedih yang di keluarkan Suho saat melihat Kris dan Ho Joon.

.

.

"_ ehhmm, cek, cek, apa ini sudah terdengar?"_

Semua penghuni sekolah mengernyitkan kening saat mendengar suara dari speaker yang biasa nya diperuntukkan menyampaikan pengumuman atau yang lain nya.

_" hi semua, ini aku, Jeon Ho Joon dan Wu Yi Fan dari kelas sebelas-A."_

Suho menundukkan kepala nya, mencoba untuk menetralisir hati nya yang mulai bergemuruh tak enak.

_Apa Kris dan Ho Joon akan mengumumkan hubungan mereka berdua._

_" ahh, mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi, temanku, Wu Yi Fan yang tampan dan keren ini ingin menyatakan cinta nya pada seseorang, baiklah Yi Fan, ayo bacakan apa yang baru kau tulis, cepat."_

Suho menegakkan kepala nya serta mengernyitkan kening nya, bukankah orang yang selama ini Kris suka adalah Ho Joon.

_" e-ehmm, hi, ini aku, Kris Wu, aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu, Joon~ie, aku menyukai mu, ahh ani, aku mencintaimu, tapi aku bingung harus mengatakan nya seperti apa, aku tak seromantis Kidoh saat menyatakan Cinta pada Ho Joon, aku tak pandai berkata manis seperti yang dilakukan Romeo pada Juliet, aku juga tak pandai menyanyikan lagu romantic seperti yang dinyanyikan Bruno Mars pada fans wanita nya, tapi sungguh, aku sangat menyukai mu, menyukai semua hal yang ada padamu, senyuman manismu, tatapan mata lembutmu, perlakuan mu yang baik pada orang lain, aku suka semua itu, Joon~ie, ahh maksudku Kim Joon Myeon, bukan Jeon Ho Joon, maukah kau menerima cinta namja bermarga Wu ini?"_

Semua mata yang sedang ada di kelas sebelas-A lantas menatap Suho yang saat ini salah tingkah karena tatapan mereka.

" Kris menyukaimu, Suho. Mana ada Kris menyukai Ho Joon, Ho Joon kan kekasihku."

Ujar Kidoh memecah keheningan kelas nya.

" a-aku-"

" kau juga menyukai Kris, 'kan?"

_" ehmm, jadi Joon Myeon-ssi, apa jawaban nya? Kau tau, Kris menunggu dengan harap harap cemas disini, ia seperti seorang suami yang sedang gugup menunggu istri nya yang sedang lahiran. A-aww, Yah Wu! Jangan memukulku."_

Semua orang yang mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan Ho Joon –yang mungkin mendapat siksaan dari Kris- terkikik geli.

Dengan Rona merah yang menyapu pipi nya, Suho mengangguk malu malu sebagai jawaban nya, dan Kidoh yang melihat itu langsung mengambil Handphone nya, mengetikkan sesuatu untukdi kirim pada Ho Joon

_To : Princess Jeon_

_Subject : Mission Complete!_

_Misi selesai, sayang._

_Suho menganggukkan kepala nya sebagai jawaban iya._

_..send.._

Ho Joon yang baru saja menerima pesan singkat dari Kidoh tersenyum.

_" ahh, aku mendapat kabar dari kelas sebelas-A bahwa Kim Joon Myeon mengatakan 'iya' untuk penyataan cinta Wu Yi Fan, ahh, Chukkaeyo."_

_" ahh iya, untuk pasangan baru kita ini, aku tunggu traktiran nya."_

Dan Suho hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi nya saat beberapa orang menggoda nya.

END

Oh My God!

Keluar lagi nih fict gaje dari Giz, dan untuk para reader yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita si cerah ceria 'Kim', maaf karena cerita itu _discontinue _karena ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Giz ngga bisa lanjut fict itu.

Tapi tenang, Giz masih tetep bikin ff kok, yah meskipun waktu untuk membuat ff jadi berkurang karena banyak kegiatan.

Dan jangan lupa di Review.

..omake..

Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang di pilih Suho dan Kris di waktu istirahat ini, mereka berdua menikmati _quality time _mereka dengan melihat langit siang yang cerah –yang juga cukup panas ini- dari atap sekolah, menikmati makan siang yang di bawa dan di buat oleh Suho.

" hey Kim, _I love you._"

Ujar Kris memecah keheningan, Suho tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Kris.

"_ yeah, I love you too."_

Jawab Suho yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepala nya di pundak sang kekasih.

" kau tau, Kris? aku sangat tersentuh dengan caramu menyatakan cinta padaku, kau memang tidak romantic, tapi kau berani."

" kau tau, Suho? Yang membuat text yang kubaca saat menyatakan cinta padamu adalah Kidoh."

"MWO?"

Suho memekik kaget mendengar pengakuan dari Kris.

" Ya! Kau menyebalkan tuan Wu."

Ujar Suho yang kesal, jadi kata kata manis yang Kris ucapkan saat menyatakan cinta padanay adalah kata kata buatan Kidoh? Benar benar tidak kreatif.

" hei, jangan marah padaku, sayang. Kata kata itu memang dari Kidoh, tapi aku tetaplah aku, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Suho mendelik sebal saat mendengar ucapan Kris.

" apa itu juga kata kata buatan Kidoh yang di kirim lewat pesan singkat?"

Tanya Suho dengan nada sinis.

Kris tersenyum geli melihat kekasih manis nya yang tengah marah itu.

" tidak, itu langsung terbesit di otakku."

Jawab Kris sembari memeluk Suho dari belakang, menghirup wangi tubuh Suho yang sangat ia suka.

" aku suka semua yang ada pada Kim Joon Myeon."

Bisik Kris tepat di telinga Suho yang tak pelak membuat Suho merona.

" kau mulai gombal, tuan Wu."

Ujar Suho sembari menyikut pelan perut Kris.

" hei, itu bukan gombalan, itu kenyataan."

Jawab Kris yang membalikkan tubuh Suho agar menghadap kearah nya.

" jadi setan apa yang merasuki Wu Yi Fan sehingga bisa berkata manis, eumbb?"

Tanya Suho yang kini mengalungkan kedua tangan nya di leher Kris.

Chu~

Kris mengecup pelan bibir Suho.

" entahlah."

Gumam Kris di dekat bibir Suho.

" yang pasti harus kau tahu, Kim. Bibir mu sangat manis, dan aku suka itu."

Dan Suho hanya bisa tersenyum samar di dalam ciuman panas nya dengan Kris.

.

.

" kau mendapatkan video nya?"

Tanya Ho Joon antusias saat Kidoh menghampirinya.

" ya, aku mendapatkan video nya, memang nya untuk apa video ciuman panas Suho dan Kris itu, _Princess Jeon?"_

" untuk mengancam mereka, jadi mereka tidak akan berani membantahku, dan aku akan minta apapun dan mereka harus mengabulkan nya, kalau tidak akan ku ancam mereka dengan video ini."

Kidoh bergidik ngeri saat melihat kekasih cantik nya yang saat ini terlihat seperti seorang pelaku Kriminal dengan seringaian nya.

" ahh, aku akan minta mereka untuk membelikan ku kacamata baru, sepatu baru, terus apalagi yaa? Ahh, tas baru…"

Dan Kidoh hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah kekasih cantik nya.

_Sepertinya dompet Kim dan Wu akan menipis sebentar lagi._

_…_End yang bener bener End…


End file.
